Smile for Me
by MusicalTrebleClef
Summary: Rin was always an outcast due to her stoic and expressionless face. Her only friend was Mikuo from their childhood. Len had a crush on Miku but his feelings start to waver after seeing Rin's new expressions.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid does not belong to me! :) they belong to their respective** **owners**

_Hello everybody, this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy reading it. I have to admit I'm not a good writer but I do love to daydream about shoujo manga scenes, which is probably creepy. Rin and Len are my favourite vocaloid pairing and thus I have dedicated my first story to them! Please_ enjoy! :D

**Len**** P.O.V  
**

**"**There she was, Hatsune Miku, the girl of my dreams..." I thought to myself as I gazed at her from a corner of the classroom. Her long cyan pigtails cascaded smoothly over her shoulders and onto her lap. Her beautiful aqua eyes looking at at Gumi standing beside her table and talking about how they were going to spend their recess. She looked as cute as ever today and I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter when I saw her giggle adorably at Gumi's random jokes. Her bright smile lit up my heart as I sighed in relief. If only she was mine...

Suddenly, a blonde-haired girl opened the door. Rin Shion. Everyone looked at her, including myself, and everyone stared at her while she walked past the classroom to her seat. The noisy classroom immediately went silent with soft whispers coming from everyone around the classroom. Everyone avoided her gaze and moved out of her way almost instantly when she brushed past them. Conversations gradually started again when she finally sat down and started reading her book. The noise in the classroom was back to normal.

You might be wondering why she was so special. She wasn't. Everyone was not looking at her out of admiration or disgust. It was fear. She had such an expressionless and stoic face it would shock you if you looked at her. Her eyes looked as if she was glaring at everyone, staring into everyone's deepest, darkest secrets. She rarely ever talked. Which is probably why she doesn't have any close friends in class even though 2 months have passed since school started. Nobody knows anything about her and was almost too afraid to even approach her and ask. Her short blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail like mine, except she left her bangs lie freely beside her face. Without her nerdy glasses we might actually even pass as twins! I found no interest in her. I ignored her presence and walked past her table towards Miku.

"Hi Len!" she greeted me in her cheery voice and waved her arms high vigorously at me even though I was but a mere metre away. I tried to hide the blush forming on my cheeks as I waved back to her and sat behind her.  
"Hey Len, have you seen Miku's phone charm? She lost it yesterday and she can't find it anywhere in her bag or at school!" Gumi tapped my shoulder and looked at me with worried eyes. Miku lost her phone charm? Although I had a crush on Miku I still found a few things weird about her. She's the first girl I've ever known that would have a leek as a phone charm.

"That's right Len! I couldn't find it anywhere! Have you seen it anywhere in school? In the cafeteria, the classroom anywhere?" she looked at me with her wide, aqua eyes almost as if she was about to cry. She then grabbed my hand tight and asked, "Will you help me find it?" looking at me with her serious face, which was actually more of a pout. The contact of her soft, slender fingers on my hand almost made me jump. I tried my best to compose myself as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I nodded briefly and quickly looked away. Miku smiled and said softly, "Thank you Len."

Before I realised, the bell had rung and our teacher walked in as everyone scampered back into their seats. Miss Megurine was a beautiful, young teacher. Everyone in our class loved her a lot. Although she could be strict when it came to homework, her pleasant and reasonable attitude has gained her love and trust of the class.

"Usually I would start the day with one of my lame jokes but today is different," the class laughed at her attitude, " The school has decided that the school environment nowadays is getting worse due to you litter in the classrooms and hallways. So they have forced me to make a weekly duty roster schedule for our class to maintain our class cleanliness."The whole class groaned simultaneously and started murmuring among themselves. I found it rather funny.

Miss Megurine continued, "Your chores will be done in pairs and different pairs will take turn each week in cleaning so don't worry if you're afraid of missing out on your precious time with your beloved." She winked at the class. Half the class moaned in disgust while the other laughed meaning Miss Megurine had read their minds. "Your pairs were chosen completely by pure randomness, so don't blame me if you get paired with your enemy. But if you get paired with your crush, I want you to treat me to sushi after school alright?"

"Pairs?" I thought, "If only I was paired with Miku I would be able to spend more time with her!" I clenched my hands together and whispered a silent prayer hoping a mysterious force above would aid me in getting me together with the love of my life. My mind wandered off to imagining all the wonderful quality time I could spend with Miku, getting to know her better. Sooner or later, she would then fall in love with me and we would...

My train of thought was broken by Miss Megurine whacking my head with her roll of paper. "Ow..." I groaned while clenching my head in pain.

"Did you hear what I said Mister Daydreamer?" Miss Megurine smiled at me with a fake smile. I could see a vein popping from her forehead as she glared at me. I looked up at her and shook my head. I could hear the rest of the class laughing at me, because they all knew who I was daydreaming about. I saw my best friend Gumiya giving me a thumbs up from the other half of the classroom while smiling at me. I hate you Gumiya.

Miss Megurine sighed and hit her shoulder with the roll of paper while putting her left hand on her hip. She gave me an irritated look as her face darkened. She was imitating a gangster, and she was doing a fine job at it. She walked away still hitting her shoulder with the roll of paper and said "The duty roster starts today and you Mister Daydreamer will be doing it with Miss Shion after school got that? Now wipe that drool of your face."

I blushed and quickly used the sleeve of my jacket to wipe my mouth. Was I drooling while thinking about Miku? Well, I can't help it, Miku was just so wonderful and kind and... Wait, did she just say Miss Shion? Rin Shion? I came to my senses and suddenly realised what just happened. I will be paired with the expressionless Shion for the rest of the year! My dream of spending time with my Goddess shattered.

"THIS CAN'T BE!" I banged my head on the table numerous times. "Miku... Mi..." I cried out her name as my lay my head lifelessly on the table.

"Are you trying to give yourself brain damage or something? Because you might need those remaining brain cells left in that empty shell of yours." Gumiya commented as he sat on the chair in front of me. I looked up at Gumiya and scanned the classroom. Half the class was already empty. It was recess. I glanced at the direction Miku sat holding onto a brief strand of hope that she was still there, my eyes were practically sparkling, "Miku?"

Gone. She already left. My mood decreased further as I continued banging my forehead on my desk.

"My dream of spending time with Miku after school is shattered. Even worse, I have to spend time with Shion. Of all people why Shion?" I moaned. Gumiya whacked me on the head again. What is with people nowadays and hitting people on their heads? "What was that for you idiot?!" I yelled at him. He only gave a brief shrug and stuck out his tongue. How was he my best friend again?

"Well you could ask Miss Megurine later to change the pairings. You should find her in the office at this time..." he poked my forehead with the back of his pencil. He finally had a good idea for once in his life! I quickly got up from my seat and dashed toward the teacher's office. There it was! That ray of light that will lead me to my happiness with Miku! My prayers have been answered, Miss Megurine was such a nice person she couldn't possibly reject me!

...

...

"What do you mean you can't change the pairings! Miku is paired up with Gumiya right? I can swap with him can't I?" I practically pleaded her on my knees. My love for Miku was strong and nothing was going to stand in my way! I put up my best puppy-eyed face hoping to be able to curry her favour.

"Heck no!" she banged her desk making all the other teachers look at her with a shocked expression. She couldn't exactly be completely herself with the principal's office just 5 metres away. She quickly laughed nervously at the other teachers and apologised while nodding her head lightly. In a blink of an eye, her attitude changed as she turned to me.

"Why not, Miss Megurine?" I was dead serious about winning Miku over. I was completely desperate now.

" Because if even I do change your pairing, this situation will spread, no? Everyone will then be coming to be to change their pairings with their crushes or best friends and honestly it will cause a lot of trouble." she replied while sitting in her chair with her arms crossed, shaking her head as if in deep thought.

"I see..." I looked down disappointed. She wasn't wrong, she does have a point. I was being too selfish for my own desires. Miss Megurine is a nice teacher after all.

"But honestly speaking the main reason is because I'm too lazy, now get out of the office!" she shooed me away and pushed me out of the door. She then slammed the door in my face.

I stood outside the office petrified. So in the end I'm still stuck with Shion then?! No way, Shion hates everybody, I can't possibly stand 2 whole hours after school alone with her! I looked up at the blue sky outside the window. The sky was clear and sunny today, beautiful weather.

"Did you not hear my prayer?" I looked up. "All I wanted was for you to pair me up with my true love..." I turned and started making my way back to class.

Rin Shion... I hope we get along

**Would you look at that, my first chapter is done! Reviews are gladly appreciated, I'm new to this so please don't pick on me! Haha, but I gladly accept ideas to improve the story! If I receive 10 reviews before finishing the story, (which is unlikely XD) ****I might consider doing polls that will decide the remaining part of the story.**

**Look forward to following chapters! :) You can kind of guess what's going to happen. Would anyone want to guess? :D**

**Hint: Miku's keychain :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid! They belong to their respective owners. :D**

_Yay a second chapter! I'm currently in the writing mood for this story but who knows when I'll get sick of it. But for now, I'll make use of my brain to continue on the plot. I only had a vague idea on what the whole story will be about and to tell you the truth, I have absolutely no idea what will happen after this chapter. I have fragments of the story in the subconsciousness of my head, which I hope will all click together as soon as the plot progresses. Anyway, here's chapter 2!_

**Len P.O.V**

I walked back towards the classroom and sighed along the way. My attempt at switching partners failed, which meant I would be stuck with Rin Shion for the rest of the year. I couldn't understand why she was always so quiet and expressionless, as if she was unable to put up any other emotions. Does she even feel anything? Numerous thoughts went through my head. No one knew anything about Rin Shion and never dared to find out. Everyone made an effort to avoid her as she always seemed angry and glared at people. I sighed again and continued making my way back to class.

I was walking past the school garden when I caught a glimpse of a blonde-haired girl in the corner of my eye. I turned my head and realised it was Rin Shion. What was she doing? I walked closer to the window and glanced out of the garden. She was squatting down poking the leaves of the mimosa patch in out school one by one. She seemed to be enjoying this but her expressionless face made it hard to read her feelings. She suddenly started ruffling through the mimosa patch as if seaching for something. She picked up a small object from the thick patch and held it up to look at it.

Wait... Isn't that Miku's keychain? She found it! I was delighted at the news. Miku was going to be so happy when she sees it again!

Just then, an idea struck me. If I was the one to return the keychain, Miku would definetely be grateful to me and will start taking notice of me! I was planning on approaching Rin Shion for the keychain when she turned around. She saw me looking through the window and stared at me. Her unwavering blue eyes glared at me intensely. It made me shiver in fear. Before I could make a move to ask her about the keychain, she quickly spun and walked away.

"Ah!" I said softly, reaching out my hand hoping to stop her. By then, she had already disappeared from my sight. What was with that glare she gave me? Does she hate me? I sighed and continued walking back to class. "Forget it, she can return Miku's keychain, she found it afterall..." Before I realised, I had already reached the classroom door. Almost half of the recess was already over, and I haven't eaten anything. My stomach growled softly as I stepped into the classroom. I clutched my stomach, feeling a little embarassed. Hoping no one heard my hunger, I quickly paced back to my seat where Gumiya was already eating.

"Hey, where've you been? Recess is going to be over soon so you better eat and turn off that alarm of yours down there." Gumiya pointed his chopsticks at my stomach, meaning to say he could hear my stomach growling. Was it that loud? Was I that hungry? I blushed at his comment and snapped, "Shut up, Gumiya." only to find him laughing at me.

"Seriously man, that face of yours is priceless," Gumiya replied while laughing, almost choking on his rice. I ignored his comment and fished out my lunchbox from my bag. I opened it, said my thanks, and quickly dug in. I didn't have enough time this morning to eat breakfast so that must have been why I was so hungry. I stuffed my mouth with rice and started munching.

I was planning on eating my egg rolls when I heard the door open and turned around, it was Miku and Gumi. They must have finished eating in the cafeteria. They were laughing while walking into the classroom, Miku's smile was like an angel. I felt my heart move at her innocent laugh. Just then, her big, round eyes met mine. She seemed very excited and started skipping towards me.

"Len!" her sweet, high-pitched voice ringed in my ears as she approached my table. She then squatted beside my table and popped her head on my desk, her slender fingers clutching the edge of my desk. She looked so adorable, like a little squirrel eating its nuts. She was just so cute...

"Hey, Len! Have you found my keychain? I forgot to tell you what it looked like!" she pouted a little at her forgetfulness. I shook my head and smiled, "Its okay, I know what it looks like. It's a leek isn't it?" Her eyes sparkled at me and she giggled.

"Correct! That's amazing, you have such a good memory!" she clapped her hands lightly together and tilted her head at me. Her eyes grew softer and she said softly, "You're always so nice, Len."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard her compliment me. I've never seen her eyes so gentle before. Her usual cheery voice was softer than usual, it was so gentle and sweet. It made Miku seem sweeter than usual, and cuter. I suddenly felt the heat rise to my cheeks again. I quickly looked away hoping to hide my blush from her.

"I..It's nothing..." I stammered. Inside my head, I constantly thought, it was you who is the nice one, Miku. How I wish I could tell her that. But I would probably be stammering and blushing the whole way if I were to say that. I wouldn't want Miku to think I'm weird! I heard Miku stand up and turned towards her, only to find her cupping my face in her hands.

"Are you alright Len? You're face is red and a little hot as well! Do you have a fever?" Miku stared at my face instensely. I stared at her for a while before realising what the situation was like. I took her hands of my face, "N...n...Nothing Hatsune-san!". Does she feel no embarrassment at all doing this to a guy? I glanced at Gumiya, he was talking to Gumi happily. They've been childhood friends since forever, no one they were so close. I saw Gumiya look at me. He gave me a perverted smile and and raised his eyebrows.

"Not bad..." he mouthed the words. I felt like slapping him. He was making me blush even more. UsuallyI wouldn't mind but here she was, Miku, in front of me! I turned back towards Miku standing beside my table expecting me to say something.

"So have you gotten back your keychain?" I asked. I wonder if Shion-san has returned it yet? When was she planning on returning it?

Miku shook her head sadly. "No..." she murmured, " Will you find it for me Len?"

"Actually... Shio-" I replied, but before I could finish my sentence, the bell rang. Recess was over. Everyone quickly went back to their seats, including Gumiya. I looked at my lunchbox and quickly stuffed the remaining rice into my mouth before closing the lunchbox and keeping it away.

"Class is starting, bye Len!" Miku exclaimed while I was busily keeping my lunchbox in my bag. I could only give her a nod and a slight wave. She then skipped back to her seat, her pigtails swaying with every step she took.

Miss Megurine walked into class again. The lesson now was... Math. Damn, it's my least favourite subject. "This is going to be another long day... " I murmured as I rested my head on my hand. I wonder when Shion-san was going to return Miku's keychain?

...

...

Finally, it was the last lesson of the day, P.E. The guys and girls all went to the toilet to change into the proper attire for the next lesson. Everyone in class was excited to finally end the school day and there was loud chattering everywhere. Just then, as we were about to go change, the sound of water came from the weather was just bright and sunny just now, when did it become so dark? Rain started pouring from the skies heavily. Everyone started groaning "Awww... I was looking forward to playing outdoors today...".

Everyone was groaning as they all squeezed into the toilet to start changing. The smarter few, such as myself, waited for the toilet to be less crowded to go inside and change. When I finally finished changing, I realised I was the last one left in class. I panicked, I was going to be late! So much for being 'smart'. I walked quickly along the corridor towards the sports hall. I was walking towards the PE storage room when saw Miku inside, standing on a stool, trying to reach for a box of volleyballs. The teacher must have asked her for help.

I walked towards her, preparing to lend her a hand when I saw Rin Shion walk inside before me. They seemed to be talking about , Miku lost her balance and fell, dragging the heavy shelf along with her.

"Hatsune-san!"I yelled and ran towards her. Miku was going to get hurt!

BAM!

I ran inside the storage room. Miku lay on the floor surrounded by volleyballs. The box had toppled over and there were volleyballs everywhere on the ground. Rin Shion stood beside the shelf. She had used her left arm to stop the shelf from falling on Miku, her right hand was supporting the shelf to prevent it from toppling over. She then slowly lifted the shelf back to its original position. How did she do that?!

She was so strong! One would usually be screaming in pain right now but she still managed to keep an expressionless face! Did she feel anything at all? I quickly went to help Miku up. "Miku! Are you alright?!" I exclaimed while helping her stand up. "I...I'm fine" she stood up weakly, her legs wobbling weakly.

"Hatsune-san," I heard a voice say and bother of us turned towards Rin Shion only to find her glaring fiercely at us. Both of us jumped at her fierce eyes, was she angry? Miku whimpered "S..Sorry!" before I quickly brought her out of the storage room. I could tell miku was scared of Rin Shion. I quickly helped her to the Nurse's office while supporting her weak body. Before exiting the storage room, I glanced at Rin Shion who was still looking at us. I wonder what happened just now? Did Shion-san cause the accident? I glared back at her and continued helping Miku to the Nurse's Office.

**Rin P.O.V**

I stared at the both of them as they walked out of the storage room. Was Hatsune-san going to be alright? I looked at the leek keychain I held in my left hand. Is she... afraid of me?

I caressed my left arm, which I used to stop the shelf from falling. My arm...hurts...

_Yay! Another chapter finished! It was quite a long-winded chapter and I apologise for that but hey look on the bright side, we finally see Rin's POV! I wonder what really happened that caused Miku to fall? Hehehe... I was very happy when I saw people trying to guess what was going to happen in this chapter haha, even though they weren't really correct. But awesome tries anyway._

_Can you guess what's happening in the next chapter? The next one will probably be shorter because I haven't thought about the following plot X(_

_But anyway this is a major hint and a classic scene in shoujo anime/manga. Try guessing what happens!_

_Hint: Rin's injury_

Happy guessing!


End file.
